Gamefaqs User Created Movesets
The users on Gamefaqs like to make hypothetical movesets for characters that we will never get as DLC. Here are some links. Actual Playstation Characters Abe (Oddworld): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64844876 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65569557' ' Akuma (Street Fighter): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65902730 Albert Wesker (Resident Evil): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65554984 Alex Mercer (Prototype): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64472496 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65512673 Alucard (Castlevania): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64887500 (bottom) Amaterasu (Okami): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65451839 Ash Williams (Evil Dead): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65631080 Ashley Riot (Vagrant Story): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63780494 Avan Hardins (Valkyria Chronicles 2): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64725325 Batman (Arkham Asylum): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65527880 Bentley (Sly Cooper) DOWN : http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65899393 Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/66189504 Boggy B (Worms): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65524803 Booker DeWitt (Solo) (BioShock: Infinite): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65904949#4 Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth (BioShock: Infinite): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65868829 Boss (Star Wars: Republic Commando): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65591726 Cerebella (Skullgirls): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64478464 Chimera (Resistance): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64873520 Chris Redfield (Resident Evil): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65519010 Cid (Final Fantasy): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63767766 Clank (Ratchet and Clank): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65448193 Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63766861 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65622494 Cole Macgrath (Infamous 1): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65521775 Commander Sheppard (Mass Effect): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64563201 Croc: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63453731 Crash Bandicoot: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64472877 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63924376 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63654273 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63607328 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65304425 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65600103 Daedalus (Resistance 2): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63988432 Daxter (Jak and Daxter): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65448193M Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64141771 Dovahkiin (Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64887500 Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65644297 Duke Nukem: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65619869 Eddie Riggs (Brutal Legend): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65524884?page=1 Elizabeth (Bioshock Infinite): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65913030 Ellen (Folklore): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65534769 Emmett Graves (Starhawk): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64637981 Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64183519 Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65647217 Gex: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63448480 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64477795 Gran Turismo: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65898243 Grayson Hunt (Bulletstorm): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65491855 Hasio (.hack) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65577016 Heavy (Team Fortress 2): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65524728 Ico and Yorda (ICO): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64767654 Iota (Tearaway): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65594529 Isaac Clarke (Dead Space)*: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64954189 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65474652 James Sunderland (Silent Hill 2): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65586920 John Marston (Red Dead Redemption): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65463354?page=5 Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65605448 Kevin Butler (Playstation Icon) : http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63916043 Kineticlops (War of the Monsters): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65105329 King of All Cosmos (Katamari): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64210327 Lara Croft (Tomb Raider): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65302335 Leonard (White Knight Chronicles): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65901068 Lil and Laarg (Escape Plan): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64598827 Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65604388 Mikoto Misaka (To Aru Majutsu no Index) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65463354?page=5 The Murray (Sly Cooper): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65899393 Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65537540 Nightmare (Soulcalibur): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65325905 Norman Jayden (Heavy Rain): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65489323 Polygon Man: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65637967 The Prince (Prince of Persia): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64564528 Quina Quen (Final Fantasy): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65556903 Rayman: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65903469 Raz Putin (Psychonauts): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65583591 Raziel (Legacy of Kain): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63965519 Riku (Kingdom Hearts): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63903641 Robbit (Jumping Flash!): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63992174 (11th post) Rose (Legend of Dragoon): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65771420 Rudy Roughknight (Wild Arms): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65395095 Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64679925 Sasha (Infamous 1): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65617770 Scott Shelby (Heavy Rain): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64696792 Sephiroth (Final Fantasy): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65612330 Solaire of Astora (Dark Souls): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64792283 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65776491 Solid Snake: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63903585 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63915357 Sora (Kingdom Hearts): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63992174 (6th post) and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65496485 Spyro: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64504563 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64874556 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65313858 Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64506342 Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65567745 Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65629988 Tomba: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64479478 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64482389 and http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65624400 Trio (Trine): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65494316 Ulysses (Fallout: New Vegas): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65877770 Vahn (Legend of Legaia): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63973852 Vergil (DmC): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65532978 Warrior/Mage/Worker (Fat Princess): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65824535 Vincent Brooks (Catherine): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/63992174 (5th post) Vivi (Final Fantasy): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64887500 (near bottom) Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65492033 Yu Narukami (Persona 4): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65100630 Zasalamel (Soul Calibur): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65821984 *Isaac is the first and so far ONLY character to have had a user-created moveset and eventually become playable. Non-Playstation Characters Arnold Schwarzenegger http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65589213 Blossom (Power Puff Girls): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65863000 Beavis & Butthead: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65944674 Bowser (Super Mario Bros.): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/66041316#3 Carlton Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65687375 Crash Bandicoot (Live Action): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/64476338 Finn and Jake (Adventure Time): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65528215 Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65517455 Generic Guy: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/66043228 Jack Cayman (Madworld): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65696330 Kirby: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/66166482 Kurt Russell: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65604567 Lich King (World of Warcraft): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65510577 Link (Legend of Zelda): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65556369 Little Mermaid: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65620879 "Pokeman" Trainer (Pokemon?) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65589794 Pokemon Trainer Red: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65994219 Randy Marsh (South Park): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65973776 Spider-Man: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65614001 Steve (Minecraft): http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65508480 Will Smith: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/668999-playstation-all-stars-battle-royale/65627189